Various embodiments of grips have been used on handles to aid to a user in holding, carrying, pushing, pulling, guiding or steering an object. Sometimes, grips wear out over time and are not replaced due to the difficulty of obtaining the correct replacement for the application. Sometimes makeshift grips are used, but if the grip is not specified or installed correctly, the makeshift grip can lead to discomfort, operational problems, or safety hazards when used. The present invention provides a solution for a new or replacement gripping system for a handle.